couch_warriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Couch Warrior Wiki
Welcome to the Couch Warrior Wiki The official wiki of couchwarrior.tv Part Let's Play, part Role Play and all entertaining, the story takes place in Skyrim and follows the adventures of the complicated and conflicted assassin, Fleet Featherstone as he struggles to find his place in the world. In the tradition of R. A. Salvatore and George R. R. Martin, Erinyes Arcana is a complicated story set in a world of high fantasy. The story is the original work of Stu King (a.k.a. Couch Warrior) and weaves in and out of the standard story-lines of Skyrim to create a complex and compelling tale that will leave you breathless. This fascinating journey begins as a simple Skyrim Let's Play but evolves into so much more as the author masters the tools and his storytelling craft. Erinyes Arcana uses music, pros, video and audio production to tell an incredible story giving the world of Skyrim a fresh new feel like nothing you have ever experienced! How do I experience the story? The story is produced and published on YouTube. It uses footage from the game combined with commentary, story telling and audio production to spin a rich story in full HD for your viewing pleasure. Subscribe to the YouTube channel to make sure you never miss an episode! http://www.youtube.com/user/thecouchwarriortv 2013-11-17_00006.jpg TESV 2014-02-04 22-18-11-470.jpg TESV 2014-02-04 22-12-22-005.jpg TESV 2014-01-21 17-15-30-775.jpg TESV 2013-12-11 16-05-39-698.jpg 2013-11-11_00007.jpg Six Reasons to subscribe to Couch Warrior Welcome to Couch Warrior TV on YouTube! If you are watching this video it means you have not yet subscribed to Couch Warrior. First let me say, welcome potential subscriber! I would like to take a moment to say thank you for stopping and to make the case for why you should join the ranks of the warriors. Now, I imagine that perhaps you are asking yourself, "With all the hundreds of Let's Plays on YouTube why would I subscribe to this one?" That's a great question! Let me help... First and foremost, Couch Warrior is an experience. I am a story teller and this channel is my creative labor of love. I have always had stories trapped in my head. YouTube and Skyrim have provided me with the perfect medium by which to tell these stories but this is more than just a ADD and coffee fueled story dump. This is my passion. What that means for you is that I am going to put everything I have into each and every episode in an effort to craft the most entertaining stories and characters I can come up with. Even better, because this is YouTube, you get to weigh in on the story. In fact, the conversation is half the fun. As the story evolves so does my skill as a story teller. As the tale comes together and I gain more knowledge and ideas so too evolves the sophistication of the telling. But enough about that! Okay, so you may be thinking, "Fine CW but what does that mean REALLY? If I am going to commit to this story you have to convince me that it's going to be worth my time!" That's fair, how about we run down a list of items that set this let's play apart? 1. Story telling 2. Production Values 3. Commentary 4. Play Style 5. Format 6. Social media Couch Warrior on Social Media YouTube - http://www.youtube.com/user/thecouchwarriortv Tumblr - http://www.couchwarrior.tv Website - http://www.charactercrusade.com The Podcast - http://iTunes.charactercrusade.com Google+ - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/113439873275008331979/+thecouchwarriortv/posts A Sample from Fleet's Journal These Dunmer are curious. I see wisdom and brilliance in these people. Their culture and traditions, achievements in architecture and magic and yet this attachment to the Daedra vexes me. In ages past, they worshipped the heroes of old, Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil. While not without fault, it would seem to me the worship of these entities would be preferable to the daedric princes. However strange, it would seem that few of us escape the traps laid for men by the divine. Haldir's prodding had begun to tire me. He must understand by now that I know what he is doing. He seems to think me worthy of analysis although I am not entirely sure why. It's possible he means to try and bring me home. Why does he care? I am gone for years and now out of the blue he reappears; the very soul of concern. To this point I have allowed him to accompany me out this strange feeling of nostalgia but I don't know that he is the same man I knew back then. Then again, neither am I. I must get off this island soon. My time to meet Miravelle draws near and I have a long way to travel. There will be no sleep in my future for several days, I shall have to find other things to occupy my mind until that time finally comes. Resisting sleep I have found causes my dreams to reconstitute themselves as waking visions. They come to me at strange times and with unexpected or undecipherable messages but I find them so vivid. Was Sithis a vision, the trick of a tired mind? It was so real, the icy touch of the fog on my face, the whispered words in my waiting ears, the chill of the water on the soles of my aching feet...and of course, the mask. I am drawn to this mask as I have been drawn to his gifts of the past, tools of death one and all, but this mask calls to me in a different way. Though I have never seen it before its as if I have found a long lost and well cherished object. Today, Haldir ask me why I wear the mask and I did not know how to answer. In the beginning it was simply a necessity. One does not survive long in my chosen vocation by broadcasting ones identity to the dark and cruel world but since then, it has become something else. Hidden in plain sight, the mask brings comfort when the lapses come. I cannot find a common trigger for the episodes but when they come I seem to lose myself for periods of time, some long and others very brief. When the lapse ends I cannot recall details but somehow I am able to sense the historical context of what took place during these times. The dagger in my hand is wet with blood but upon whom it was used I cannot recall. Strangest of all, it is at these times I am most at peace. At peace knowing that although my mind is unable to produce the memory of the event, the sweet embrace was necessary and artfully executed. Where in others, a loss of time such as this might be cause for consternation or panic, these are moments of profound calm for me, my mind quiet, clear and open to perception beyond reality. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Episodes Category:Characters Category:Manuscripts